blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's a Heart Worth?
The head of the Crownsguard. A position held by his father his father before him. If the nine squads were the Clover Kingdom's sword, then the Crownsguard was that of its king. They acted out his will without question and existed from their birth to defend him without failure. Comprised of members born of only the highest and purest royalty, they existed as the holiest symbol of the monarch's rule. Some could say that the Crownsguard were bred for a pure lineage. The only way to become a Crownsguard was through birth as it was the highest right granted to humanity. Or so his father would tell him. However, throughout countless wars and endless death, Alexander Kira found himself yearning for more. He returned to the woman that was chosen to be his wife and the children that they chose for him to have. Everything from his golden hair to his tremendous magical power, all that which the kingdom loved, had been chosen and given to him without even the slightest of discussion. He inherited this holy power and the ability to tame it. He often found conversation with his brethren the same as always. They cared not for where it came for they knew what it was for. Everything they were given they received to continue the king's glory. He thought back to when these feelings emerged. He was returning from what was probably his 100th victory. And as everyone celebrated the Knight of the Third Clover, Alexander found nothing but emptiness in his heart. As he cleaved endless enemies with his mighty blade. Watched thousands of women throw themselves at him. It all meant nothing. Until he encountered a stone carver finishing a statue that had been ordered by the King of Clover. Covered in sweat and dirt, the artist wiped the fluid from his brow and looked to his masterpiece with glowing eyes and a bright smile. "It's beautiful." Alexander offered. "Should be proud to be born with such a talent." "Yeah. Except I wasn't born with it." The stone carver rubbed his chin. "This was the result of endless nights...I've probably cleared out an entire canyon worth of stone in the process." "I could never understand that." Alexander spoke calmly. He couldn't imagine going through so many failures and still loving his craft. From the second he conjured his blade to the last enemy he slaughtered, not a single stroke of his sword was off. "Everyone is born with a talent. Something they're good at. It is our goal to hone it and pursue it for the good of the world." "Of course, my lord. However, the most pleasing feeling in the world is succeeding despite fate. Nothing is more freeing than doing what you love regardless of what the heaven's give you. I'm sure there are other things you love besides battle and serving the king, my lord. " "I...love?" Alexander took a breath and smiled. "If you'll excuse me." "Oh no excuse me, my lord." The stone carver bowed as the golden haired man departed. Alexander walked to the luxurious chambers, which he inherited from his parents, and towards the golden bed before the window. There a little girl laid. Her white hair a symbol that she was a blessing to the family. The strongest of the Kira were born with white hair, a symbol of the old soul which rested in their bodies. He brushed her blessed hair slightly. "Other things I love." The door opened slightly, causing the golden haired knight to jump. A brown skinned woman emerged from the entrance wearing a beautiful dress and silver earrings. She held a tray with warm snacks and a beautiful cloth embroidered with the symbol of the House Kira. "My lord, I'm so sorry!" She said with a milky voice. She bowed. "I'll return later to tend to Ms. Lea." "No please Vanessa." "Thank you my lord. I heard she was sick. So I made some special tea that will get rid of that annoying cough." "It smells good." "Thank you, its Dragonsheart...It's grown in a distant town within Heart Kingdom. Some say it was strong enough to clear a heart disease from an elder dragon." The woman placed the tea upon the dresser. "I thought your family gained their nobility from the jewelry trade?" Alexander asked. "Yes. But I also have other skills my lord. Like for example, I garden. In fact, those flowers Lady Kira are so fond of also come from my garden. I sell them to the royal fetchers for a bit of extra money." The noble woman smiled as she sat besides Alexander. Her hand gently rubbing Lea's feverish forehead. "Gardening is like raising children. You have to nurture them and give them just the right amount of sunshine. Each flower is different. Has its own feelings and desires. But since they're unable to speak, you have to feel with your heart and really bond with each flower. It takes time. It takes patience. But when you have a full bloom, it really is the most beautiful thing in the world." "Thats beautiful." "Thank you my lord." "I would love to see your garden one day." Alexander said with his gentle smile. A slight blush warming his cheeks. The Crownsguard were forbidden from mingling with others, even those of nobility. As symbols of the monarch's holiness, anything below the royal realm was akin to playing in the dirt. But something in him burned. "I-i'm sorry my lord. I would hate to cause you trouble..." "Oh don't be sorry. I'm sorry I..." "Don't worry my Lord, I'll be sure to bring you an extra bouquet the next time I come." And with a playful smile, the beauty of the blue dress vanished behind a closed door. Leaving Alexander to tend to his daughter. Over the passing weeks the mysterious chocolate skinned woman's presence became pronounce. She would wave to him when he returned from his missions and he would personally request that she tended to the young Lea. But everything felt fake. Their conversations were limited by honorifics and stupid societal boundaries. He tried to learn more of her but she would only answered as far as one would expect a humble noble to. And so, the famed Knight of the Third Leaf developed a plan. "Sir Kira, where are you heading today?" The older man said. "I'll be going on a quick trip to the outskirts." Alexander replied. "There's a new Grand Mana Zone nearby. A forest. I wish to spend a few days there for a training session. The other men of the Crownsguard are aware of my trip." "Of course, my lord." Alexander emerged from the carriage wearing naught but his oldest clothes and a cloak which covered his face. It was a special fabric which also hid his tremendous magical power from those nearby him. The sun rested at the center of the sky. he maneuvered through the crowd of peasants and commoners in search of the apple of his eye. The Green Stalk. Alexander thought to himself. That's the name of the store. He'd asked several people who happened to pass by. Their helpful guidance allowing Alexander to find the massive glass building which housed extraordinary flowers. Before he would enter, Alexander decided to watch carefully as the woman tended to her children. Every loving stroke. Her gentle, warm smile, seemingly attracting the face of the sunflowers she cared for. He felt her heart warm. "That's Vanessa Pureheart." An old lady said, causing Alexander to jump. Sadly the magic smothering feature of his cloak also tampered with his sensory abilities. "A truly hard working woman. Despite being a noblewoman herself from the owners of this land, she holds up shop here and helps us with the herbs she grow." "Doesn't she also work at the castle?" Alexander said, masking his voice slightly. "Why does she work so hard?" "She funds her herbalism through the payment she receives working for those royals. Then the flowers and plants she grow are used for medicinal purposes. She's single-handedly keeping this village safe from the plagues which used to come upon us." The old woman sighed. "She works so hard she hasn't the time to find love and settle down. A true sacrifice." The words the woman spoke seemed to resonate deep within Alexander. Similar to Vanessa, Alexander also lacked the time or ability to think about his own happiness. Instead, he spent endless months on military campaigns. But to think one could protect their loved one's without the need of a sword. Regardless, Alexander wanted to make sure that his efforts were worth it. And such, he followed her as she closed up her shop and made her way to a nearby bar. He'd spent countless nights drinking among his fellow guardsmen. But royal bars were different from those of the peasants and commoners. For one, he was pretty sure this drink was watered down piss made from whatever backwater plant grew in these parts. Two, the rambunctious vagabonds and merchants violently harassed the fellow patrons angered him. Even fellow citizens of this town showed a certain side to them he'd never witnessed from the castle. Still, he'd received word that this was where she liked to finish her nights. The thought of her being one of those women sickened him. But he needed to make sure for himself. She seemed to different to allow these pigs to defile her. "Hey ye' new to this town?" A giant, large bellied, drunk appeared before Alexander. "Thar's a tax! Give me what's owed?" "I'm sorry, I do not have any money." Alexander answered. "Lies!" The drunk exclaimed. "I watched you order more drink. I saw tha gold in yer left pocket. Now give me!" The drunk lunged forward, grabbing Alexander's face with his massive hand. He continued forward, slamming Alexander's body against the wall. I'll blow my cover if I fight back...Dammit. I'm going to have your hea-'' "Let him go Sam!" A woman screamed. Through the brutes massive fingers, Alexander could see the chocolate skin which had brought his heart. "Ey Vanessa, stay the hell outta this!" Sam screamed back. "This is my turf!" "Normally you'd be right. Except I saw that hooded creep at my shop today. Making him one of my customers. So it'd be best if you let him go." "Or else what? I still owe you for the last time now that I think about it." Sam dropped Alexander and turned to the woman who challenged him. Alexander contemplated ripping off his cloak. Of course it would reveal the truth of his identity...but he needed to save her...or so he would think. For he watched as Vanessa caught the giant's massive hand with naught but a finger. She followed by guiding the force pass her and finished her maneuver using a beautifully executed kick. The giant was sent soaring over the counter. Before Alexander could completely process what happened, he found Vanessa dragging him outside. "Come on we gotta get outta here." She screamed. He realized that she now wore a more relaxed outfit. Cut off pants, a t-shirt and black gloves which covered her hands. "Sam is still drunk, he'll forget about this when he wakes up. But you don't wanna be there when he wakes up." They continued to run for several blocks until Vanessa made a sharp dash into a building. She quickly slammed the door behind Alexander who was gasping for air. How could she run so far and so fasT? Was this the same woman who tended to his children? "T-thank you." Alexander said between breaths. But his kindness was interrupted by a brutal shock as Vanessa slammed him against the wall. ''Just as I figured. She had us run in circles to tire me out. My fucking god what is this woman... "Why were you following me today?! Who are you?" Vanessa barked. Alexander attempted to wiggle from her grasp but it was impossible when under the effects of this cloak. So instead, he tried a more diplomatic approach. He gently removed the hood...revealing the royal face of the leader of the Crownsguard. "My lord!" Vanessa screamed. Suddenly her brashness vanished as if purified by Alexander's own elegance. She jumped back and bowed. "I'm so sorry my lord. I thought you were something else. My lord what brings you to my humb-" "Vanessa its okay. I should be thanking you for getting me out of trouble. And please, call me Alex. We're not at the capital." "My lor-Alex...Why are you here? Is everything okay with lady Lea?" "Yeah...this actually has nothing to do with my family. I came to see you...But not you as you are in the capital. You as you are now. The real you." "A-alex?" The woman said with a slight blush. "Please, let me get some tea going!" Before the man could continue, Vanessa made a mad dash into the kitchen to prepare drinks for her and her guest. Alexander and Vanessa sat on the rooftop of her house. She'd told him that this was where she went when she needed to unwind. And after today, she needed to relax. "Vanessa, you're so strong! I would've never knew." "Ha." Vanessa chuckled. "You have to be strong here. Its not like the capital where your blood and name will carry you through life. Only the strong survive." "Why not become a Magic Knight though. I'm sure you could make an even better living..and your strength would easily allow you to climb the ranks." "Thank you...But I don't live to serve the kingdom." She said while looking away. "That town is my kingdom. All of my herbs and medicines are for the people of this town. Even that bumbling oaf is a part of my family." "But if you became a Magic Knight-" "I'm sorry Alex. You know more than I do that the royalty of this country only cares for the continuation of their own blood. Its simple instinct. When my family became the nobility for this land, we promised them continued prosperity." Alexander looked at the dark skinned beauty and grabbed her hand. "I know how you feel. Its the same promise I took when I was born. But...watching you today...Watching you take control of your life...I envy you. I wish I had your strength." "Alex.." Vanessa said with a slight smile. "Come, stay the night. Tomorrow I will show you the town." The Love Formed Days turned into weeks. And weeks into months. When Alexander wasn't tending to the royal puppet show that was his life, he spent his nights living as the free man he desired to be. It began with learning to garden. Under the disguise of Sir Arthur Pringlebottom, the Crownsguard captain spent time alongside his true love tending to a beautiful garden. They nourished countless plants from across the land. Their shared hands bringing to life a gigantic field of exotic life. And rather than spend nights surrounded by brainless servants, the Sir Arthur Pringlebottom danced with the townsfolk. He sang songs of valor and displayed magic like none other. Luckily they weren't people of the capital. Allowing him to get away with some quick yet explosive magic. "Misses Pringlebotom." The old woman said to Vanessa as she sat at their table. Her eyes melted as she watched the man she grew to love play with several children. "Does have a ring to it?" But Vanessa could only laugh. It was a far away dream. Something which occupied her nights for countless months. "Does it?" "it does. And royalty from the Spade Kingdom! You could be instrumental in a truce for this country." "Woah slow down!" Vanessa said with a cheer. "Let's get through a couple more months before we make any big promises." Still, as Alexander fell with the children atop him, she could find nothing in her heart but the deepest of loves. She stood up and joined the man of her dreams upon the floor, planting a large kiss upon his perfect lips. "I love you." "I love you too." ---- At the royal capital, Alexander Kira often found his mind wondering. He walked several paces before the mother of his children and kept his gaze in the distance. During meetings with the Crownsguard regarding the bumbling king's newest campaign, his eyes were often locked upon the exotic flowers planted around the kingdom. The days went as normal until morning where he encountered his true love near his chambers. "My love!" He exclaimed. "My lord!" She answered. "I'm sorry, I was just bringing Lady Lea some Bluebirds for good luck!." "Vanessa, its me, Alex." "I know...but its one thing there...but here, this is your life. I can't ruin it." Her eyes lowered in sadness. "Vanessa, you're my life...And you've made it better." Alexander replied in a loving tone. He grabbed her hands and guided the woman into his embrace. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together...I promise." Wayne Kira was the eldest of Alexander’s children. He didn’t carry the typical magic expected of a Kira, but he had made Broom Magic his own. He was being trained to be one of the Crownsguard, those that would protect the King himself. But Wayne wasn’t training at the moment, he was simply wandering about as he often did. It was a great day, it truly was. But then he saw something that shook him to his core. It was his father embracing a woman. But...it wasn’t his mother. It was some woman, one he had seen around before. His father was going around his mothers back, and hanging with this...this hag? He stumbled back, running towards their abode. Wayne would confront his fath— Alexander, in the night. ---- The moon shone brightly across the sky, its light leaking into the palace’s windows. Wayne stood outside his fathers chambers, taking in deep breaths. Now that he was here, he wasn’t sure he should go along with his whole plan. But he had too, his father couldn’t go around sleeping with some...some whore. It was unfit for a Royal to do so. Wayne opened the doors, searching for his father. “Dad?” he called out. “We need to talk.” Luckily the mother of his children was out and about, mingling with the other royals regarding some new charity event. Leaving the white haired knight to his chambers. Still, it wasn't proper for his children to just barge in. Which meant that there was an emergency. "Yes, my son, what bothers you tonight?" He asked lovingly. The white haired warrior turned to face the boy he'd hoped to serve alongside his sister. "Are night terrors plaguing you again?" Wayne clenched his jaw. “I…I saw you with that woman.” Alexander was taken aback. Something within his spirit told him that this was wrong. That what was done in the dark would surely come to the light. But now...now his children were getting involved in something they knew nothing about. The lessons which he preached would unravel before his hypocrisy. And so, Alexander did what any parent would do in order to ensure the peace of the household. "I'm with a lot of women, my son. It's a part of being the head of the Crownsguard. Autographs. Stories. I'm giving back to the country." “No, not like that.” Wayne began, taking a step forward. “That Vanessa woman. You embraced her. And that look in your eyes when you saw her...you don’t even have that for mom!” Alexander was shocked. His golden eyes piercing through the darkness of the room. However, his face softened as he approached Wayne. He knelt down and looked his first born son in the eyes. "There are things in this world which you will understand when you get older. What matters is that I have that same look when I look at you...and your sister." His warm voice filled with genuine warmth. The knight lifted his hand and attempted to brush his son's cheek. "That Vanessa woman is very dear to me...I cannot explain it to you yet...But you'll understand it someday." “Can’t explain it?” Wayne spat, shocked and hurt. “No need, I understand it pretty well. She’s your mistress, right?” he asked, pushing his dad’s hand aside. He took a few steps back. “You’ve been lying to me and Lea! Lying to mom! And for what? Some noble bitch?!” A firm strike. Alexander brought his hand down upon Wayne with enough force to reaffirm his position as the patriarch of this family. "Watch your tongue boy!" He took a deep breath and calmed his heart. "I've done nothing but love and cherish this family. I've slain thousands. And ruined the families of thousands more! All for you all! And ll I ask for is a bit of happiness and its too much!" A glass vase nearby collapsed. Causing Alexander to take a deep breath. "Listen to me. This will be the last time that woman will be discussed within the walls of this castle. You are to return to your chambers at once. I love you child. I really do. But...you will never understand. There are some things more important than duty." Wayne stared at the floor, in shock. His father seldom rose his hand against him, and for him to do it over some random woman bewildered him. He said nothing to his father as he walked out of his fathers room. He knew what he had to do, but for him to not be found out by his father, he’d have to be patient. ---- Nine months. Nine months had passed since Wayne discovered his fathers secret; that he was sleeping with some woman other than his mother. And during that time, Wayne had planned everything out. But first, he had to talk to the elders. He had to bring them in on the know, but he couldn’t reveal the full extent of what he was planning. He just had to tell them of his fathers infidelity. The elders chambers were located at the top of the Kira household. It was where the baboon of a king would go for further orders or to discuss stupid topics which crossed his oafish mind. But today was a bit different. The elders of the family received a request for council with their young grandchild. A member of the branch family nonetheless. Although they usually denied such foolish motions, the elders unanimously noted that the child's request for secrecy meant that this subject was of the utmost importance. And so, the massive door opened to revealed a semi-circular chamber. Seven chairs lined the walls where old, grey heared sages sat. Their eyes nearly closed from the amount of time which passed in their lifetime. But the magic they radiated of was an ancient type. An almost thick atmosphere filled the room with enough power to choke those without the Kira's blessing. "Welcome our Grandchild." One elder spoke. Another continued the pleasantry. "What brings you before us today?" “My father.” Wayne responded, kneeling before the elders. Mother had always told him to be weary of the elders, they were to be respected gravely. “Nine months ago, I discovered a haunting secret. My dad has been sleeping with another woman, not my mother.” he said. He cautiously rose, handing one of the elders a folder of documents. “I’ve done my research on her. Vanessa Pureheart. Works at a store called the "Green Stalk". Their relationship has existed for at least these last nine months on top of it all. I’m here to plead that we exile her. So she can’t be around my father and ruin my family.” The elders laughed. "Poor child. So innocent of heart." One interrupted. "Men are animals. Even those of royal blood as a dragon is still naught but a beast." Another continued where the youngest stopped. "Men cheat. Marriage is nothing but a tool to keep the public tamed." "This harlot...she's a noble? Does not shock me a bit. Her grandmother was a fine lay during my time as a Crownsguard." "You men are such dogs!" One of the few matriarchs responded. "Can't you see that this boy worries for his family's future?" She sighed. "Listen my grandchild...As horrific as it is to your mother...there is not much we can do. If we drawn and quartered every man who cheated, we'd have no more men!" "What?" Wayne thought. It was the only word his mind could come up with at the moment. To these people, marriage was a tool? What about love? Did all of that mean nothing to them? Marriage was a commitment of love, and to go against that should’ve been punishable. No one should break a commitment; the thought was unimaginable. If they wouldn’t do anything about it because of his fathers infidelity, what would it take to convince them? “She’s pregnant.” he blurted out. Wayne had just remembered that vital bit he had uncovered while researching the wench. “My dad plans on running away with her.” Wayne continued. He could see some of the concerned expressions on the Elders’ faces, but they hid it quickly. Yet Wayne was smart, he knew he had gotten them hooked. And despite standing in front of some of the most feared people he knew of, a mix of anger at his father and Wayne’s own wanting for justice gave him courage. Courage to stand up in front of them, and taunt these people. “But I suppose there’s not much we can do.” "Well that is a most troublesome development." One elder replied. His face twisted in thought. "We have had bastards before...but not one from the head of the Crownsguard." "He gets it from your side!" A woman screamed. "Always sticking it in any hole!" "Please, we know your history!" A patriarch bursted. "Do not preach the purity of a door which many keys have unlocked!" "You old-" "Ladies and gentlemen!" The eldest patriarch finally spoke. His words vibrating through layers upon layers of skin and wrinkles. "Please, we are in the presence of our most honorable grandchild. One who is bearing such a responsibility to bring this to our attention." His eyes, beneath the weight of more wrinkles, set upon Wayne. "Child, do you understand the circumstances of this problem and what it can entail? Does the preservation of our house mean more to you than the preservation and happiness of your direct blood?" “A half-blood brat. One that would bring shame to this house. It’d tarnish the Clover Kingdom’s reputation as a power. Diluting the blood of something that belongs to us, diluting our power.” Wayne replied, taking a knee. “We Royals are the Clover Kingdom. We make or break it. This country is everything. So, yes. For our country, for our House, I’ll do anything.” "Very good answer." The eldest spoke. "We cannot act without the proper due diligence of course. So in a fortnight, you will receive instructions upon what our next move will be. Our grandchild, you have become instrumental in the preservation of this country. And have shown to be the utmost patriot of Clover Kingdom. We are honored to have our blood coursing through your loyal veins." ---- Had been nine months since he had her in his bed. And it was the most tormenting time of his life for the king's newest campaign demanded his attention. But the Knight of the Third Leaf made sure to cleave through the enemy's defenses as quickly and swiftly as possible. Just so he could have her in his arms once more. "Tell me once more how you killed the False King of Bluethorn." Vanessa said with closed eyes. She gently caressed her hero's chest. "With a sword to his gut. Followed by a swift decapitating strike." He said proudly. Alexander kissed her forehead. "As quickly as possible all so I could see you again." His loving voice was accompanied by a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there...like I was for the others." "No...don't be sorry." Vanessa responded. "He's different. He's not like your others...You have more important things to attend to than us." "Don't say that my love. I care for my children equally. And for you, his mother, the most." Alexander stroked her back lovingly. "When I was lost in the forest of Gumbler, I kept imagining you guiding the way back here. And by following it, there I was. You were my compass." "It's funny you say that." Vanessa sat up and reached over to her bag which rested beneath her dress. "After your last letter, I began to worry that you wouldn't make it back. So...I brought us these two trinkets." She pulled from her leather knapsack two silver chains, each with a small arrow at the center. "Legend has it that the metal used in this Magic Tool as powerful attractive properties. But it isn't normal magnetism. If you feed magic through it," Her mana began to flow through the chains, causing them to stick together. "They'll pull you to the direction of the other. No matter how far or distant they are from one another. But it only works when both have mana pulsating through them." Alexander watched the miracle with wide eyes before planting another kiss to his love. "I love it...Vanessa...Lea and Wayne are well enough here. Even without me they have the other members of the Crownsguard." "Alex what are you saying?" "I'm saying that in my life...everything has been given to me. From my magic to the white hair atop my head. Nothing is mine. Only you. You and the boy who I desire to meet. I love my children but I know they'll be okay without me. But you and him need me there." "But what of your name?!" "My name? It isn't mine. But you are. You and the boy are mine." "Alex...I can't let you do it. Lea and Wayne would be heartbroken. They'd feel neglected. As you said, you love your children equally." Vanessa smiled as Alexander's face saddened. She kissed his cheek and stared deep into his eyes. "And don't forget...I'm not some weak little royal girl you mesmerized with your skills in bed." Alexander chuckled before kissing her once more. "When can I meet my son?" "Tomorrow morning. Tonight you have to meet with your wife and spend some quality time with her. People will start talking if you spend your first night back with me." "Let them." His final words before he turned on top of her for another round of passionate love. ---- An owl soared through the night, its wings silently piercing through the wind. The rabbits upon which it caught were decapitating long before they could process the idea of death. But it knew not to waste time on dinner and snacks. The ebony flier made its way throughout the skies towards the top window of the third largest window where their grandchild would surely rest. It's ebony feathers shined in the radiant moonlight as it landed on his window. The envelope which it dropped was covered in the blood of wildlife. Inside was a letter. To our most magnificent grandchild. You represent that which the House Kira stand for. When our forefathers established this country and claimed the magic which was rightfully ours, we began a dynasty which lasted far longer than any other upon this planet. It is for that reason that we continue to exhibit the godliness that the universe has bestowed upon us. Understand, that your father is one of the greatest leaders of the Crownsguard we have ever had. A fearless warrior whose holy blood also runs through your veins. His fearlessness and devotion to this country is what enabled you to stand before us and express your patriotic worries. And for that, you bring us great honor and joy. But in strength, there is also weakness. Great men have fallen and kingdoms destroyed through the sinful desire known as lust and the illusion named love. As the subject of the heaven's greatest blessing, we exist to stand above all humanity. And such cannot succumb to these false realities. That is our most sacred duty. As mentioned before, your father is our greatest warrior. And he is needed to mould you and your sister into fine leaders of the Crownsguard. Once this mission we bestow upon you is completed, your father will see the err of his ways and return to his task. That is why...tonight, you must head to the Pureheart residences and kill both the woman who enchants his heart and the tainted child. Do not worry, your father will not be there. Leave no signs of your visit. To ask a child to murder. To a regular child, it would be the world to ask them for such a thing. But Wayne had been trained to do so from the moment he could walk. And this murder wasn’t senseless, it’d serve the purpose of helping his country. So, he said the one word that would seal his fate. “Yes.” Wayne replied. “I’ll do it tonight.” ---- And so he had. The night was as eerie as ever, reminiscent of the same night Wayne had confronted his father about the entire thing. The moon was as bright as that night, illuminating even the darkest of alleys. Wayne stood on the roof of a nearby inn, waiting for Vanessa to return to her abode. His Grimoire floated by him, ready to serve him. And Wayne was ready to serve his country. Vanessa sang songs from childhood as she held her brown skinned, white haired child. White hair. "Daddy often said that your white hair is a sign of inheriting the power you deserve. But to me, its going to attract a lot of hardship and danger. But that's okay. You have your mamas spirit and your daddy's body. I can feel it. You're going to be a magician of great power." Her chocolate skin shone brightly in the candlelight. She gently kissed her child's forehead. "But you'll always be the proof of our love." "Daddy is running late tonight...Said he had an emergency meeting. But he's excited to meet you." A nearby window shattered, a broom impaled into the ground. Its britches were aflame, the fire quickly spreading. It burned with a hunger unlike a regular fire, it had to be magic in nature. Wayne flew in on another broom from the very same window, its britches seemingly warping the space around it. Both of these brooms were created through Wayne's Broom Magic, a unique magic he possessed. He hopped off of the Spatial Broom, grabbing the Blazing Broom. He spun it around in his hands like it was an extension of himself. Clearly, the Crownsguard trained those within it well. The flames spread, burning the building faster and faster. "Vanessa Pureheart," Wayne began. Despite being a child, the light from the flames gave his visage an eerie look. "You...slept with my father. And you threaten to ruin my family by being alive! And so, I'll do as the elders have advised me. I'll kill you, you bitch!" Vanessa had felt his presence far too late. And even though she was a noble, she could feel the overwhelming power that Wayne exhibited. The man who would be the brother of the babe in her arms. "You're Wayne." Vanessa said with a venomous tone. She watched the fire slowly consume the very house she was raised in but remained focus on the threat before her. Looks like my worries were true. Stupid me for thinking that life would be this easy. Vanessa thought with a chuckle. Thanks to the threat of the flames, she couldn't place her child down to defend them. So she decided to do the next best thing. "Why're you doing this Wayne? I love your father and he loves me. Doesn't your father happiness matter more than the Elder's manipulations?! I wanted nothing more than for all of us to be happy together! Even you Wayne!" But Wayne didn’t reply, he only let the broom in his hand free. The Blazing Broom launched forwards, impaling Vanessa through her throat. “Not another word from you.” Wayne murmured. He could see the blood begin to ebb out, but thats when he noticed the baby in her arms. It was playing with something in its hands, a necklace it seemed. As Vanessa collapsed, she dropped the baby. Wayne ran forwards, catching the baby in his arms. The baby cooed, seeing the whole thing like it was a bumpy ride on a caravan. Now despite Wayne’s training, he couldn’t kill a child. The child had done nothing wrong, he was innocent. It was his mother to blame, and Wayne’s father. He stared into the baby’s eyes as the Blazing Broom began to burn Vanessa’s motionless corpse. The sounds of the falling building disturbed the baby, and it broke out into tears. “Hush…” Wayne whispered, rocking the baby in his arms. “You’re going to be okay.” he said, as if promising the babe. The Spatial Broom flew close by, and Wayne leaped onto it while keeping the baby in the rocking motion. The britches expanded outwards, swallowing them and itself out of the area completely. They reappeared a bit outside the church, in a marketplace mere feet away. The little baby had quieted up, falling asleep comfortably in Wayne’s arms. The young boy looked around for something to keep the baby in, and chose an empty fruit basket. Wayne gently placed the baby inside of it, making sure to keep it wrapped in its comfortable cloth. A bit more time passed, and Wayne left the fruit basket by the doorstep of the church. The baby began to wail, looking up at Wayne as he backed up. Almost as if he was calling for his elder brother. But Wayne couldn’t do anything else as he hopped onto his Spatial Broom and warped away to his chambers to sleep, leaving a baby in a basket with a piece of paper; one that read, “Take care of him. His name is Marco.” The news spread, ironically, like wildfire throughout the kingdom of Clover. The Pureheart residence burned down to a crisp with the heiress to the family within. The only thing found among the rubble being a broom belonging to the famed child of Alexander Kira. Was this a conspiracy? A controversy? Did someone plan on framing the Kira in hopes of lessening their influence? It mattered not. For the Elders of the house used their own influence to combat the ruins. Word of an assassination became stories of a child gone mad. Wayne felt unrecognized due to the birth of his sister, who'd been chosen as the next Crownsguard leader. The boy who they utilized as a pawn was now to be thrown away And Alexander knew that they were behind this ploy. This personal strike. He was called to an emergency meeting the night of this tragedy. They knew that this was to happen. In fact, during the meeting, they made sure to go over the pledge of the Crownsguard. Who else would've lacked the heart needed to manipulate a man's son into killing his brother and source of father's happiness! Alexander stormed up the stairs of the palace and into his son's room. Eyes red but dried. For he spent all of the previous night crying his soul into the pillow they once shared. He demanded that they claim his life for his son's foolishness...But that'd expose the Kira House to suspicion. The white haired swordsman barged into Wayne's room, a snarl on his face as he grabbed the boy's neck and slammed him against the wall with enough force to crack the wall. "You foolish child! Do you know what you've done!" Wayne choked for air. He almost laughed at the sight of his father's misguided anger. What had Wayne done? Nothing but help to preserve the Kira Families name! "M-Me...?" he managed to spit out. "I saved...our...family..." "Save our family?!! You've spilled the blood of our family!" Alexander was overwhelmed with a fire which consumed his body. Almost as if the world itself had dropped upon him and split open. Suddenly, his tremendous magic exploded outwardly in a scene of chaos. Furniture and glass shattered at the force of his power as he launched himself towards the boy he once knew as his son. His iron grip tightened around the boy’s neck. He raised his free hand and called Excalibur, the famed sword which he used to claim the lives of thousands. “You foolish boy! I warned you of meddling with the elders! And look what you have done! You killed her! You took my love. My happiness away. For what?!” His voice boomed. "Some foolish duty?! You're not even a proper assassin for you left traces behind!" Alexander's eyes softened as he realized what he was doing to his own child. Suddenly, he let go of Wayne and took several steps back. “The Elders have told me that you are to be banished for your crimes. The Pureheart are devastated at the death of their eldest daughter and the town which they govern are rioting. They called for your death but I was able to lower the crime to banishment.” His eyes saddened. The sword which once shone gallantly at the center of countless battlefields became nothing more than a piece of steel as it clanged against the earth. “I have lost too many of my children...Leave...Leave before I strike you down for treason.” Wayne’s Grimoire floated next to him as his father released him, shaking as the boy took in deep breaths. From the pages emerged a Spatial Broom, which Wayne grabbed on to. But before he activated it, he got to his feet, panting. “Let me say bye to Lea.” he managed to say, his throat sore. "Fine, go! But if I sense even an ounce of your magic, I'll hunt you down and behead you myself." Alexander threatened before turning away. Wayne nodded. If Wayne was to be banished, he knew he could never leave without saying a bye to her. His youngest sister, the child he’d never get to see grow up. And for a split moment, he regretted what he had done. Had it been worth to kill Vanessa? But Wayne knew it had been, he had helped his country, and that was all he could ask for. As such, Wayne went to her chambers, his broom and grimoire floating by his side. He looked down into the carriage, to see his baby sister. “My Lea, I’m sorry.” he began. “I’m not going to be around. Not for any of your birthdays. Not for when you say your first words. Not for when you take your first steps. Worst of all, not there to see you grow up. But, I’ll always love you. Even if you don’t know it, I will. I may not be around to show it, and its my fault. I just don’t want you to forget how much I care for you. And what I wouldn’t do for you.” With that, he took his steps back, grabbing onto the broom. And as the britches warped Wayne away, a single tear made its way to the ground. A week passed since the lost of the love of his life and the product of their sinful passion. Alexander found that the famed Excalibur, which he wielded by his side for decades, lost its vibrant radiance. As if the magic that coursed through his vein no longer held a purpose in fighting for this country. He did what he had to for the continuation of his lineage's greatness. But his heart ached. Today, he finally found what little strength he had left to visit the Pureheart residence and apologize for the great tragedy inflicted by his own son. Every inch of that house filled with hidden memories that not even her memories knew of. The hardest part being to see Vanessa's mother break into tears and not be able to cry with her. To not share her pain and offer anything more than the compensation that the elders managed to dig out Alexander's inheritance. The door closing behind him was followed with a deep breath. He made his way towards the cart with lowered eyes. The only chance he possessed to live a life he wanted to live was taken away by the selfishness of the elders. He could feel the hated glares from the neighbors he once drank with under the disguise of Sir Arthur Pringlebottom. This land lost the woman who protected them the most. Is this how royalty should be to those beneath them? Alexander asked himself Don't we exist to serve them?! As the mourning noble approached the cart that would take him back home, a loud cry could be heard in the immediate vicinity. The relatively high-pitched sound ringing in the ears of anyone who was nearby. “Quiet down, please, child!” a caretaker held the owner of the cries in her arms, rocking the wailing toddler back and forth. But to no effect, as with every movement the woman performed, her cries grew stronger and stronger. It appeared to be a child no more than a few months old, made evident by the almost unnoticeable tuft of blonde hair. She flailed her small arms and legs around. It seemed that nothing the woman did could stop her from crying.